


Wait, What?

by Akira_Takeshi



Series: Akira's When We Take Different Paths Collection 2018 [8]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Coming Out, F/M, FTLGBTales, Fem-Slash, Forehead Kisses, Hugs & Cuddles, Mentions of Body/Scar Worship, Scars, Slash, Tumblr: FTLGBTales, WWTDP, older couple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-09
Updated: 2018-10-09
Packaged: 2019-07-28 12:01:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16241201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akira_Takeshi/pseuds/Akira_Takeshi
Summary: Gildarts and Silver visit the guild hall to let their respective kids know of their relationship.WWTDP Week 2: Prompt Scars





	Wait, What?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mdelpin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mdelpin/gifts).



Had anyone asked Gildarts Clive or Silver Fullbuster what kind of person they were into before the two men met one another, they would have more than likely answered women. More specifically Silver would have answered his late wife Mika, and Gildarts would have merely said, women. The man got around.

Not that you could tell now, Gildarts and Silver both had one child. Silver's was a young man named Gray Fullbuster, Gildarts had a daughter named Cana Alberona.

“You know the kids are going to freak out, right?” Silver asked, looking to his left at the other man in bed with him. The two were riddled with scars from their many battles through the years, Silver sporting a rather sizable one on his forehead from Deliora's attack on his home village.

“Yeah, I know. It'll be funny as hell though, don't you agree?” Gildarts asked as he looked back at Silver with a grin on his face.

“What about the pink haired boy?” Silver asked.

“Natsu? He's like a son to me, but he's not my kid. Why?” Gildarts asked.

“Well, he and Gray seem to spend a lot of time together,” Silver said. “I was just curious about him I guess,”

“Oh, those two are best friends, they've been as such since they were kids,” Gildarts said. “Natsu was the first kid Gray ever showed any interest in talking to aside from Cana,” he chuckled.

“So Gray and Cana have been pseudo-siblings since before you and I met and got together?” Silver asked.

“Yeah, Cana has always treated Gray like her brother. I'm not sure why I've never asked myself,” Gildarts said.

“That's good, at least the transition from pseudo-siblings to siblings shouldn't be too hard or weird for them,” Silver said as he rolled over onto Gildarts.

Gildarts would lean up and kiss Silver's forehead scar. “I do sometimes wonder what either of us would look like without our scars,” Gildarts said.

“Oh? I can't remember what I looked like before I got this scar on my face myself,” Silver said.

“I bet you were more attractive than you are now,” Gildarts said.

Silver would snort. “You're just trying to get laid,” he said.

“Maybe I am,” Gildarts began. “Is it working?”

“Maybe a bit,” Silver said. “We really ought to go talk to the kids though, just springing this on them might break them,” he finished.

Gildarts would laugh a bit. “You're right, but I really just want to stay in bed and kiss every one of your scars,” he said.

“You'd be busy for a long time, an I'd do the same for you,” Silver said. “After we tell the kids we can come back and do that,”

“You've got yourself a deal, now get offa me,” Gildarts said.

Silver would chuckle as he rolled back over onto the side of the bed he tended to sleep on. “Got it,” he said.

The two men would get up and get dressed, it would be much too awkward to speak to their kids in their boxers. They'd then make their way to the guild hall.

“This is going to be so much fun,” Silver said with a laugh. Gray might freak out, but Silver knew his son would respect him and not judge him for his love life, what Silver didn't know what that his son was bisexual, or at least Natsu-sexual.

“I know Cana will be okay with this, but do you think Gray will be?” Gildarts asked before they got to the guild hall.

“Yeah, Gray's not one to judge people over who they love,” Silver said. “I may not have been able to raise him due to Deliora, but he's still my boy and he remembers what his mother and I taught him,”

Gildarts would smile at that. “I have a feeling Cana will be more relieved than anything else since you're a fellow man and we can do jobs and stuff together,” he said.

“Yeah, which I'm happy we can do,” Silver said.

The two men would arrive at the guild hall, there would be yelling and laughter coming from within the hall as they pushed the doors open and walked in together. “Well, I guess we won't have to worry about your boy approving if that's anything to go by,” Gildarts said as they spotted Gray kissing Natsu in the middle of the guild hall while a brawl was going on around the two.

“Did they start a brawl just to make out?” Silver asked with a laugh.

“Who knows with those two,” Gildarts said. He'd spot Mira and Erza holding hands, which would explain why the scarlet-haired woman had yet to stop the brawl. Then again, she usually only attempted to stop Gray and Natsu from fighting, not the rest of the guild members.

“Is the guild always like this?” Silver asked, looking at Gildarts who merely began laughing.

“You have no idea how rowdy this guild is, you're in for quite a treat,” Gildarts said. “We party for absolutely no reason and the younger members love to brawl, sometimes we older folks take part too,”

Silver would nod as he listened. “Sounds like a fun place to me,” he said, chuckling.

“You a member yet?” Gildarts asked.

“Yeah, but there were hardly any members here when I joined, Gray brought me,” Silver said.

Gildarts would nod. “How long after you joined did we meet?” he asked.

“I dunno, a couple of weeks?” Silver asked, rubbing the back of his neck with a chuckle.

“The boys have stopped making out, shall we go talk to them?” Gildarts asked.

Silver would nod, and the two would make their way over to the boys. “Hey, Gray,” Silver said. “Natsu, right?” he asked.

“Hey dad,” Gray said, walking over and hugging his father.

“Yep, I'm Natsu,” Natsu said. “You're Gray's old man, right?” he asked, his face would be slightly red still, more than likely due to making out.

“That I am, it's nice to meet you,” Silver said. “So, how long have you two been together?” he asked.

Gray would cough and turn a light shade of pink. “Uh...not counting the seven years...like...three years?” he asked, looking at Natsu.

“Yeah, been about that long, we just told the guild recently, and this is the result,” Natsu said, gesturing to the people fighting and throwing one another around.

“Crazy ass people,” Gildarts chuckled.

“Oh, hey Gildarts, when did you get back?” Natsu asked, looking at his pseudo-father figure.

“A couple hours ago, came to talk to Gray and Cana, but I guess you oughta hear what I gotta say too, since you're like a son to me,” Gildarts chuckled.

“Cana should be in the corner with a barrel of alcohol,” Natsu said, pointing towards where Cana was sitting.

Gray, Natsu, Silver, and Gildarts would all walk over to Cana's table.

“Hey, Cana,” Gildarts said with a smile at his daughter.

“Hi, dad,” Cana said, taking a gulp from her barrel.

“I've got something to tell you,” Gildarts said. “Well, we've got something to tell you three,” he corrected himself.

“We?” Natsu asked.

“Yeah, Silver and I,” Gildarts said.

“Oh my god,” Cana said. “You're fucking!” she exclaimed.

Gildarts would snort. “You got it,” he said.

“I thought you only liked women!” Cana said.

“So did I, but then I met Silver and we kind of just clicked,” Gildarts said.

“Wait, you two are dating?” Gray asked. “Are you serious?”

“Very serious,” Silver said. “Is it alright?” he asked.

“Of course it is!” Natsu said, “You deserve happiness same as anyone else!”

“Thanks, Natsu, but what about you two?” Gildarts asked.

“I mean, it's not as weird as I was expecting, but it's still kind of weird?” Gray asked. “Either way I'm happy for you regardless,”

“Me too, even if it's hella weird for me, at least Gray and I have always been kind of like siblings?” Cana asked.

“Well, that's a good enough approval for me, what about you?” Gildarts asked as he looked at Silver.

“Sounds good to me too,” Silver said.

“So, I've got a gay dad, and a gay brother,” Cana laughed a bit, shaking her head.

“So it would seem, you got a problem with that?” Gildarts asked.

“Hell no, that'd make me a fucking hypocrite since I'm a lesbian,” Cana said.

“You are?” Gray asked he seemed surprised. “I thought you were with that Bacchus guy,” he admitted.

“Oh hell no, he's a great drinking buddy, but he's not my type,” Cana said.

“Then what is your type?” Gray asked.

“I'm seeing Juvia,” Cana said.

“That explains why she's not gone after Gray for a while now,” Natsu said.

“Well, she caught you two making out at your house,” Cana said, “I comforted her and here we are now,” she finished with a smile.

“I'm happy for you Cana,” Gildarts said. “So, your father is gay, your brother is gay and you're gay. One big happy gay family,” he chuckled.

“Sounds about right,” Cana said.

Natsu, Gray, and Silver would take seats at the table. Gildarts would sit next to Silver and within a few minutes Juvia would make her way over and cuddle up to Cana's side, the brunette smiling and pressing her lips to Juvia's forehead.

The group would talk well into the night, and wind up making their way back to the Clive/Fullbuster house to spend the rest of the night together.

Silver and Gildarts would make good on their scar/body worship before falling asleep that night.

* * *

**End.**

 


End file.
